


Bad Boy!

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asset Theft, Cock Shrinking, Cock Theft, F/M, Futanari, Humiliation, Incest, Other, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Cedric tries his hardest not to upset his darling mommy. Just the slightest slip up means dire, dire consequences for him and his rapidly shrinking former pride.





	Bad Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on 6/20/18

Cedric meticulously dusted the living room shelves as best he could. Anything short of perfection was going to cost him dearly. He’d already fallen so hard so fast the last few days; he had to salvage whatever he could!

Already the humiliation was far too intense. Having to go from his normal clothing to a black maid dress and heels was awful, but far from the worst of it. There was so much more left to lose… well, there wasn’t much left of it now, but he wanted to keep as much as he could!

The living room door burst open. Cedric redirected all attention that way and gave a nervous smile.

“G-good afternoon, Mommy!” Cedric greeted.

In through the door came his beloved mother, Delilah. The working woman sported clean jet black locks of hair trailing down to her blue business suit. Her features were flattering for a 40-something MILF her age, still looking spry with an impressive bust, a wide waist, and a surprisingly cute wrinkle-free face. She toted a few paper grocery bags as she entered the house

Cedric immediately took to her side and gripped the groceries she was carrying “H-how was work, Mommy?”

“Oh, wonderful, sweetie!” Cedric’s mother rang. “I took a lot of time teaching that bitchy boss of mine a lesson. We see a bit more eye to eye now after a little team building exercise! And that’s all thanks to the little gift you’ve given me~”

“Oh… great.” Cedric grumbled. He was finding it surprisingly hard to balance walking with groceries in his high heels.

“Mhm. You could have learned a lot from a job there, really. Though, I prefer our current arrangement with you as our house keeper~” Delilah continued.

Cedric stayed silent as he carried the weight of their groceries. This sucked!

Suddenly though, Delilah’s cheery tone shifted. She eyed the shelf opposite to the one Cedric was cleaning. Her fingers rubbed the surface before slowly turning back to her son.

“Cedric?” she began. “Did you not dust after I asked you to?”

Cedric panicked. “I did! I was! Look the other shelf is-”

“This shelf isn’t clean!” His mother roared. “You slacked off today! And you know what that means, right?”

Oh no, he’d fucked up! “P-please mommy! Please don’t!”

Delilah laughed. “You’ve been a bad boy!”

Cedric’s face went white. No! Not again!

Cedric’s legs clamped together as he felt a dark energy surge through his body, congregating at his crotch. The boy’s hands shot towards his cock in feeble desperation, trying to do something, anything to stop this from happening again. His 3 inch long shame was brought to the air, a shell of its former self just a mere 24 hours ago.

Cedric tried to desperately hold on to his length. He gripped his cock firmly in place, trying the only form of defense that came to mind. But oh, how useless it was. No firm grip could save his penis from shrinking right between his fingers. Cedric could feel his grasp on his cock slipping… and his balls surging to life. His cock length was outright liquidating into a load of sperm for his defeated cock to spray. The urge to cum was suddenly insatiable. Cedric was groning in delight from a steadily mounting climax. But oh, he had to hold on! He couldn’t let his mother win. He couldn’t reconcile himself to the pathetic life of a wimpy-dicked sissy! He couldn’t… c-couldn’t…

“O-OOOH~!” Cedric moaned. He couldn’t hold on! The boys thighs shook and wobbled as what felt like his most intense orgasm yet rocked his body. It felt as if he were cumming huge amounts. His dick felt like it was surging full of life and being pushed to its absolute limit! But no. A look down and one could see Cedric’s two inch long clitty-dick dripping with the pitter patter of maybe 4 proper globs of cum. His ejaculations were truly wimpy sights to behold.

That was only half of it though. Moments after Cedric calmed down from his climax, a dark purple lightning bolt shot out from his crotch towards his mother’s. His mother purred in happiness. Time to get her little baby’s reward.

The front of Cedric’s mother’s mini skirt started to tent. Slowly from beneath the fabric came an unmistakable flaired red head of cockflesh, pointed to attention and staring Cedric right in the face. Oh god, his mother’s cock was enormous! 10 inches of thick throbbing cock meat that shook with life. Fat pulsating balls bursting to the seams with virile spunk dangled below the rod, her fist-sized nuts dwarfing Cedric’s penis alone. Oh, but it was far from done. The horrid magic that had made Cedric cum his cock-length away gave his mother the converted energy. Before their very eyes, Cedric’s mother’s hung cock warped into a truly titanic beast, totalling over a full foot in length.

The transformation finally conclude. The giant girlcock demanded attention with every little twitch it gave. Just a shake of her balls, just a slight contractions of them to adjust to their new mass, sent globs of pre cum cascading out of her dick onto the floor below. The volume of her pre alone was greater than Cedric’s entire cum shot. Cedric was horrified to find himself salivating at the site.

Delilah started celebrating her newest expansion, pumping on her dick with a loose first.

“Yay~ More inches for Mommy~” Delilah celebrated. “Dark magic is such fun, isn’t it Ceddy honey? I can’t believe those ancient wizards made a spell where all I have to utter is a simple phrase and I get more and more of your dick. And after all these times I’ve called you a bad boy, you think you’d get it!”

Cedric felt his crotch tingle again at that second utterance of that cursed phrase. His pecker spunked in two little extra droplets as he shriveled into a wimp with a sub two inch dick.

“Urgh, and you’ve made mommy so horny again! It’s always so fun to spunk whenever you give me more of you cock length! Gotta admit though, it’s getting a bit out of control! Maybe I shouldn’t have set the spell to give me twice as much as I take, ehehehe~” Delilah cackled.

Cedric’s shame felt overwhelming as he compared the twos length. Was this… was he really going to be like this forever?

“Mommy, how am I supposed to have a girlfriend now!” Cedric compalined. “I don’t think she’ll like me much once she see me in bed…”

“Oh, don’t worry your silly little head, honey~” Delilah reassured Cedric, squeezing him in a hug that pressed her erect monster cock against his stomach. “I planned for all this! You can just bring any girlfriend you make home and mommy can knock them up for you!”

“What!?” yelped Cedric.

“Don’t you “What” me mister! I’m doing you a favor! No girl is ever going to want to fuck a tiny dicked little sissy like you, so you might as well let your mother’s monster cock do all the fucking. I’m sure she’ll love me! Now, will she stay with you after I’ve rocked her world? Ehhhh…. Probably?” Delilah explained.

“You know, honey” continued Cedric’s Mom “Talking back to your mom is a really naughty thing to do! I’d say you’re acting like a bad-”

“No! No, Mommy please! Mommy please don’t!” Cedric begged!

“Ahaha~ So predictable~” Delilah laughed. “But one more slip up like that and you’ll just have a tiny little nub! Not to mention, your balls will probably shrivel up to cute little impotent nuts. Then you’re mommy’s precious little clitty pee pee forever~”

Cedric bit his pride as he finally shut up. One more, huh? He was already teetering on the edge of complete impotence. What was his life going to be like then? Would he just… would he just be on the bottom all the time?

Images of his mother’s flaring cockhead once again filled his mind. It seemed far too easy to daydream back to that situation where his mother’s cock was growing right before his eyes. He could so easily see himself falling to his knees and…

Cedric found his tiny clit cock surging to erection. This was concerning.

“Oooh, are you getting excited by that~?” Delilah teased. “Do you maybe want to be there getting fucked by mommy instead of the girl? Ahahaha~!”

Cedric’s face started blushing bright red. “Sh-shut… N-no!” Cedric was lucky to catch himself before he said “Shut Up” and lost another inch of cock length.

“Ohoho, honey~! Don’t get so embarrassed! There’s no shame in getting fucked like a girl if you’re a man. …Well, maybe there is a little shame. Especially if you’re getting fucked by your old cock~” mocked Delilah.

Cedric gripped his face in embarrassment “M-mommy, this is wrong! I don’t… d-don’t want to…”

It seems most of Cedric’s heterosexuality had left with his inches. Every time he thought about what it’d be liked to get fucked by his mother’s fat fucking cock… his body wanted it. Bad.

Delilah brushed off the encounter. “Well, at any rate, give Mommy some privacy for now. It’s been a whole hour since Mommy came inside her hooker boss’s skank pussy and she’s very, very needy. Mommy’s going to masturbate in the living room and you’re going to stay in your room until she’s done. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am”. The boy answered.

Cedric travelled down the hall as fast as his dainty little maid heels would let him. Try as he might to get his mind focused back on keeping hold of the last remaining bits of his old life, his mind kept popping back to that huge dick. Curiosity had such a firm grip over his psyche as he shut the door to his room. What… what did that dick look like getting stroked? Did those balls have a nice jiggle to them as she jerked her cock? If her pre cum came out in such huge volumes, how big were the full loads?

Oh, those questions got Cedric so excited. His little clitty was throbbing. He needed to know the answers! He quickly hatched a plan. He’d sneak out into the living room right around to the corner and watch! Just to satiate his curiosity, of course. Once he saw his mother use his old cock in person, he’d finally be rid of these urges and could get back to holding on to his final cock length. Slowly, Cedric twisted the knob of his door so it made no noise opening. Once it was fully dislodged, he pulled the door open wide and…

Cedric’s mother stood before Cedric’s doorway, looking down at the boy with her massive cock length bouncing freely in the air.

“My, what a bad, bad boy~”

Cedric fell to his knees. He decided it was time to stop being a bad boy and be mommy’s good little girl.


End file.
